yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6
|ja_romaji = Horusu no Kokuenryū Reberu Shikkusu |ja_trans = Horus's Black-Flame Dragon LV6 |image = HorustheBlackFlameDragonLV6-YSKR-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Fire |type = Dragon |type2 = Effect |level = 6 |atk = 2300 |def = 1600 |number = 11224103 |effect = Continuous, Trigger |vilore = Lá bài này không ảnh hưởng bởi hiệu ứng Bài Phép. Trong Giai đoạn Kết thúc, nếu lá bài này hủy một Quái thú bởi chiến đấu trong lượt đó: Bạn có thể gửi lá bài mặt-ngửa này xuống Mộ bài; Triệu hồi Đặc biệt 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" từ trên tay hay trong Bộ bài Chính. |lore = This card is unaffected by Spell effects. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck. |ja_lore = このカードは自分フィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、魔法の効果を受けない。このカードがモンスターを戦闘によって破壊したターンのエンドフェイズ時、このカードを墓地に送る事で「ホルスの黒炎竜 LV８」１体を手札またはデッキから特殊召喚する。 |fr_lore = Aussi longtemps que cette carte restera face recto sur votre coté du terrain, elle sera inaffectée par toutes les cartes Magies. Durant la End Phase d'un tour ou cette carte détruit un monstre en résultat d'une bataille, envoyez cette carte au Cimetière pour l'invocation spéciale d'un "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" depuis votre main ou Deck. |de_lore = Diese Karte ist von den Effekten von Zauberkarten unberührt. Während der End Phase des Spielzugs, in dem diese Karte ein Monster durch Kampf zerstört hat, kannst du diese Karte auf den Friedhof legen, um eine "Horus, der Schwarzflammendrache LV8" als Spezialbeschwörung aus deiner Hand oder deinem Deck zu beschwören. |pt_lore = Este cartão não é afetado pelos efeitos de cartas mágicas. Durante a fase final de um turno que esta carta destruiu um monstro por batalha, você pode enviar esta carta para o cemitério para especial chamar 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" da sua mão ou Deck. |es_lore = Esta carta no se ve afectada por los efectos de las Cartas Mágicas. Durante la End Phase, si esta carta destruyó un monstruo por batalla: puedes mandar esta carta boca arriba al Cementerio; Invoca de Modo Especial 1 "Horus el Dragón de la Llama Negra LV8" desde tu mano o Deck. |ja_lore = このカードは自分フィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、魔法の効果を受けない。このカードがモンスターを戦闘によって破壊したターンのエンドフェイズ時、このカードを墓地に送る事で「ホルスの黒炎竜 ＬＶ８｣１体を手札またはデッキから特殊召喚する。 |en_sets = |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-FR007 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-FR012 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR198 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-DE007 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-DE012 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE198 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-IT007 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-IT012 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT198 - C) |pt_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-PT007 - SR/UtR) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-SP007 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-SP012 - C) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP198 - C) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-JP007 - SR/UtR) |ae_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-AE007 - SR) |kr_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-KR007 - SR) |gx02_sets = Tag Survivor (Super Rare) |tf04_sets = Where There's Smoke, There's Me (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = Soul of the Duelist (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Rare) Special Monsters B (Common) Special Summon Collection B (Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = 168, 172 |support1 = Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 |mst1 = Unaffected by Spell Cards |summon1 = Special Summons from your hand |summon2 = Special Summons from your Deck |action1 = Sends itself from field to Graveyard for cost |archetype1 = Horus the Black Flame Dragon |archetype2 = LV |archetype3 = V (GX archetype) |database_id = 6099 }}